How To Add An Ability
=Anatomy of an Ability page= Abilities have a variable number of fighters using them; for this reason the tables used to display abilities are somewhat more complex than a typical template. A single table is comprised of three or more template instances: Moves Header The header is very basic and the only field contained within is the move's icon. Moves Rows This is the most complex of the templates. Each entry displays up to 10 rows of fighters for a single level. What this means is that for uncommon moves, there may be 3 or 4 with a single row displayed by each. While this seems wasteful, moves such as Ground Hammer which is used by every single fighter become much easier to maintain. Moves Footer Moves footer's only purpose is to close out the table. It has no fields. =Example: Build An Ability Page= Let's take a moderately common ability such as Knee Body and have a look at how we would build it out. At the time of this writing, the source for this ability looks like the following: Category:Standup Abilities Category:All Abilities While this looks confusing, let's rebuild the source step by step to make it less daunting. The initial outline As mentioned above, the three Moves templates are used to construct a single table. Category:Standup Abilities Category:All Abilities When we apply our changes in the source editor we're left with an ugly result which looks like this: Don't despair, saving your page will update the links and layout so that it appears as it normally would. Add Level 2 To add another level of fighters, we go back in to our Source Editor and add a for level 2: Category:Standup Abilities Category:All Abilities Applying changes once more leaves an even worse looking table, but once again, it will all get cleaned up when we save the page. Add Fighters to Levels 1 and 2 We can now use the visual editor to add fighters to each level. Click on the table to bring up the Template Editor and click the button marked Moves HeaderMoves...: This brings up an editor window which allows you to scroll through the templates and fill in values. Note the empty Image value at the top; this is for the Header template; the editor has some display issues for me and may for you as well. The editor has all of the table templates accessible at once, but you can't resize it to better see what's going on. Perhaps wikia will improve this in the future. In any case, we add the rest of our level 1 and 2 fighters here and apply the changes. Category:Standup Abilities Category:All Abilities Finishing up Add templates for the remaining levels and populate them to get back to where we started. =Adding More Fighters= When a level's template fills up (10 fighters per Rows template), simply add another Rows template with the same level after the newly filled one. Category:Help for users